


P.S. I Love You

by smilexdarling



Series: Klaine Valentines 2016 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilexdarling/pseuds/smilexdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day is coming and Kurt and Blaine have a potential crisis to avert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	P.S. I Love You

“Do you think he’s okay?” Kurt asked in what Blaine assumed was meant to be a whisper but was more theatrical than subtle as he gnawed on his thumb nail.

They were huddled together outside their son’s bedroom door, listening as he played the same song he’d been listening to all evening for the six billionth time. 

_As I write this letter, Send my love to you, Remember that I’ll always, Be in love with you…_

“I’m sure he’s fine, Kurt. Maybe he just really likes that song,” Blaine said, though he could hear the doubt in his voice plain as day.

Kurt looked at him dubiously,“No one likes a song that much, Blaine. He’s been listening to it nonstop since he got home from school, which was hours ago, and didn’t we get him some rather expensive headphones for his birthday? Why can’t he use those if he’s going to insist on listening to the same, repetitive song over and over to spare his poor father’s sanity?” 

Blaine sighed and leaned his back against the door, thunking his head lightly and closing his eyes. 

This didn’t necessarily mean anything bad. Nathan could’ve gotten into some seriously awful things, drugs, drinking, deciding that Crocs were a good look. Listening to one song on repeat for a worryingly long amount of time didn’t mean that anything was wrong or that he was broken, although, Blaine glanced at Kurt, his husband might’ve cracked somewhere around the three hour mark. 

It was a few days before Valentine’s Day, maybe he was just trying to get into the spirit of the holiday. 

The song stopped abruptly and Kurt stopped digging his palms into his eyes to look at Blaine with relief and hope. 

Everything was still and quiet for a few long moments, and then,

_I’ll be coming home again to you, love…_

“Ugh,” Kurt groaned. “That’s it,” he said as he straightened his vest and stormed into Nathan’s room, “the madness has to stop—“

Blaine followed Kurt into Nathan’s room and they both stopped short when they were met with an unexpected sight.

Nathan had pushed everything in his room aside so that there was a big, open space and he had set up a camera on his desk. In the middle of the open space, stood Nathan, wearing a black suit with a skinny black tie and his hair styled so that it laid flat against his head in a pseudo-bowl cut sort of look. 

He was frozen mid-dance move with his arms bent in front of him in a way that was eerily reminiscent of Blaine’s signature dance move. 

No one moved. 

No one said a word. 

The camera’s recording light kept blinking and the song played on until the final note and then there was just silence. 

Blaine cocked his head, “Is that my suit?”

Nathan looked down at himself and ran his hands down the front of the jacket distractedly. “Um. I found it in your closet?”

Kurt found his voice again and asked, “Okay, but why are you wearing it? And what did you do to your hair? There are just so, so many questions about what is going on right now.”

Nathan blushed and avoided both of their eyes. He fidgeted with the knot of the tie until Blaine prompted him again.

“Nate? Wanna tell us what’s happening? We won’t judge, we’re not exactly the epitome of normal or conventional ourselves.”

“Speak for yourself,” Kurt whispered out the side of his mouth.

Blaine smirked.

Nathan mumbled something too quiet and quick for either of them to catch and, when he glanced up to see their matching confused expressions, he sighed and threw his hands up in defeat.

He crossed his arms and said, “There’s this girl in my French class that I like and she’s really cool and she has these pins on her backpack and some of them are of The Beatles and I’ve noticed that when we have independent work time she likes to listen to them on her phone and I thought maybe if I made her a video to one of their songs she might wanna go out with me.”

Blaine bit his lip to hold in the coo that so desperately wanted to slip out. His baby, his little boy, who wasn’t so little anymore now that he was in high school and who was apparently old enough to decide to ask someone out, had found a song to choreograph a dance to, dressed up like a Beatle, and was filming himself lip-syncing to that song in order to win the affections of a girl in his class. 

Unbearable amounts of love and absolute terror were each vying for top billing at that moment, but Blaine had to admit, he was a chip off the old, over-the-top romantic gesturing blocks. 

Kurt was giving Nathan some serious heart eyes and Blaine knew he was probably doing the same, but clearly their well-intentioned but oh so misguided son needed some advice.

Blaine went over to Nathan’s bed and sat down, patting the space next to him. Kurt joined him and so did Nate after putting on a show of stubbornness that only lasted a few seconds. 

“Nate, while all of this is incredibly thoughtful and sweet, it might be a little… intense.”

“To say the least,” Kurt added in a gentle tone.

“Trust me when I say that going all out may feel right when it comes to romantic gestures and trying to win someone’s heart, but really, simplicity is the way to go. I learned that the hard way,” Blaine said.

“I just want her to notice me,” Nathan said in such a dejected voice that Blaine simply had to engulf him in a hug.

Kurt got up and hugged Nathan from the other side, “Honey, if you want her to notice you, all you have to do is talk to her. Just go up to her after class and introduce yourself and see if she’d like to hang out or go see a movie sometime. You don’t need to dress up and put on a whole show to get someone to like you.”

“But what about how Dad proposed? There was music and dancing and so many people were involved, and you loved that so much you said yes.”

Kurt smiled as he remembered, “I did say yes, but it wasn’t because of the production value of the proposal, it was because long before that, your dad had won my heart just by being himself and always being there for me. That’s what had me hooked, nothing else. That’s not to say I didn’t love how he proposed,” Kurt looked up at Blaine and they smiled, “but it’s probably best to save that kind of stuff until you’re a little further along in the relationship.” 

“Okay,” Nathan nodded, “but I still wanted to give her something on Valentine’s Day, and not just some lame, generic card from the grocery store.”

“Well we’re a crafty family, I’m sure we can come up with something,” Kurt said.

* * *

Blaine unlocked the door, stepped in, took off his coat, and followed his nose into the kitchen. 

“Hey, baby,” he said as he went up behind Kurt at the stove and kissed his cheek, resting his hands at Kurt’s waist.

“Hello, handsome. Dinner’s ready. Take a seat, I’ll bring you a plate.” 

Blaine kissed Kurt’s cheek once more before washing his hands and getting them each a drink. 

He called upstairs for Nathan and Ellie to come down and once they were all settled in their seats, he asked, “So Nate, how’d it go with Nina?”

Nathan smiled and his cheeks flushed, “It went well. She liked the card. She said I really captured Paul and John’s essences and she agreed to go see a movie with me next weekend.”

“Aw, that’s great! I knew using your artistic talents was a good idea; artists are irresistible,” Kurt said with a wink.

“I can drive you to the movies if you want,” Blaine offered.

“Thanks, Dad, that’d be cool.” 

Blaine mentally patted himself on the back. It may have taken a while, but his own humiliation was finally paying off. His son didn’t have to make a fool of himself and Blaine got some cool dad points. Finally, some good was coming out of that infamous Gap Attack.

**Author's Note:**

> The card I picture Nathan making for Nina looks like [this](http://idoenjoyarting.deviantart.com/art/Beatles-Valentines-Cover-154104421). But in the speech bubble it would say "All you need is love" and on the inside he would write "And I'd love it if you would go out with me".


End file.
